Date Night: Complete Edition
by KenArnold1984
Summary: Bruce and Diana, now married, finally go on a much needed night out together, but as their costumed selves. A night of fun, action and romance ensues. Rereleased just in time for BatmanvSuperman: Dawn of Justice. Rated M for the first and last chapters.
1. A Few Days Ago

Just in time for the release of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. I deleted this story a while back as I cleaning up my profile. I've brought it back and figured the time was right for a re-release. Some minor additions to a later chapter that I figured might spice it up just a tad. Might be more surprises on the way as a way to make up for deleting this story the first time. You never know.

 **Chapter One: A Few Days Ago…**

* * *

 **One week ago…**

 **Wayne Manor**

 **9:21pm**

Frustration had finally set in. Diana had not had a chance to spend quality alone time with her husband Bruce in a long while. It felt like eons ago that she had a chance to spend any alone time with him. Given how busy he had been dealing with the Scarecrow on the loose again.

Bruce had spent the better part of a week dealing with two of his most notorious members of his rogue's gallery. Scarecrow - once again - was trying to instill fear into Gotham with his toxin. Scarecrow tried before and Bruce almost paid with his life, but failure doesn't deter Jonathan Crane from always making an effort to sink Gotham. She thanked the gods that Bruce didn't have to give up his own blood to stop the deranged man. And he was able to stop the spread of his fear toxin.

After all that was done, Bruce had told her he'd make it up to her and take a night off and take her out to dinner or maybe somewhere far from the city for the weekend. However, Justice League responsibilities cropped up and they were heavily involved with those matters. League matters took up their time and they only saw each in the morning and at night when going to bed.

Once those matters had been taken care of, they finally had some downtime, but it seemed like they just couldn't find time to spend. Diana started to wonder if the Gods were preventing them from being together, but dismissed those thoughts when Alfred told her that these things happen during marriage and referenced Thomas and Martha Wayne. The butler explained that their busy schedules kept them from being together when they wanted, but somehow the fates made sure to bring them together. He spoke of how they often had more time to spend than they knew what to do with.

Diana took Alfred's words to heart and reminded herself that everything would work out in the end. No matter how long it would take. Though she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to go without that certain level of intimacy that came with marriage and love.

And so it was that Diana found herself entering the master bedroom of Wayne Manor, quietly shutting the door, she walked over to the massive window and opened it to let fresh air inside. Wearing a simple crème polo shirt, with designer jeans, she sat on the bed and slipped off her tennis shoes and ankle socks.

Diana sighed with delight as she wiggled her toes, getting up she placed her shoes inside the large closet that she and Bruce shared. Placing her shoes on the shoe rack, alongside her other pairs of shoes that was a large number near triple digits. Bruce often ask of how and why a woman would need so many pairs of shoes. Diana explained - as did Alfred - that it was something a woman just does there was no real explanation. Bruce decided to let it be and rarely brought it up again.

Walking out of the closest her socks up and tossed them into the small basket close to the door. Alfred usually took care of emptying the dirty clothes, but Diana would take the time to bring it to the laundry room herself.

Slipping her crème polo off her head and exposing her white lace strapless bra, she couldn't wait to strip and take a nice long shower. If only Bruce wasn't late from his duties assisting Cyborg, Aquaman and his wife Myra in dealing with the Royal Flush Gang.

She missed those long showers that they shared. It didn't always lead to sex, but it intimate and special all the same.

Sighing loudly, she continued to strip and hoped to stay awake long enough to be talk with him and figure when they could finally spend time together. Not as Batman and Wonder Woman, but as Bruce and Diana.

* * *

 **An hour and a half later…**

 **10:57pm**

Batman had returned in the Batwing, gliding into the cave and over the water, he slowly lowered the massive black plane over the water. After doing a final check of all systems, he removed the straps that held him in place and opened the cover. Dropping down onto the platform adjacent to where he was, the plane front turned upward and latched onto the connectors that held it in place.

Climbing up the stairs and into the elevator to his right, Batman reached to the central hub of the Batcave and sped towards the main console. Issuing voice commands he did a check-in and updated his logs before making a final and thorough sweep of Gotham. Much to his relief, criminal activity was quiet.

Slipping the cowl off his head, Bruce finished imputing information before placing the computer in sleep mode. Looking around he had deduced that Diana had went to bed instead of waiting for him as was her routine. However, the stress of the last few weeks obviously had been exhausting and taken its toll on both of them. The few times they had to spend together were short and ended too abruptly.

Heading to the armory, he removed the cape and cowl and walked inside preparing to take a quick shower in the training area, so as not to wake Diana. As he stripped, he felt a sense of guilt at his lack of responsibility in his marriage. He knew it was difficult at times and there were many instances where he felt lost and wondered if he had deserved to be with Diana. But through her patience, wisdom, stubbornness and love, she helped him through those difficulties.

Smiling softly, he looked at his now bare, yet scarred upper torso through the glass that held his first makeshift Batsuit and wondered what he could do to make it up to her. He made a promise to himself to find a way to make her happy and, which in turn, would lead to his own happiness.

Several minutes later, hair still damp and clad in a black t-shirt, gray sweats and barefoot, he climbed the stairs to the library entrance. The massive house he lived in for most of his entire life was dark, except for the moonlight shining through. For Bruce, he had been accustomed to moving through darkness and his five senses were quick to adapt. Walking through the house and reaching the kitchen, the automatic lights turned on and he walked towards the cabinets and procured a large glass. Filling it from the tap, he gulped down the liquid and carefully washed the glass out and placed it on the drying rack.

Traveling through the halls, he reached the center staircase and made the trek to the master bedroom. The darkness and near silent mood did not disturb or bother him in the slightest, he was used to it and often felt at ease in this atmosphere.

Reaching the third floor and towards where the bedroom, he approached and quietly opened the door. He slowly walked in and paused at the image he saw in front of him which was something out of a portrait in a gallery and of absolute perfection. No painter or sculptor could create something as beautiful as he bared witness to. Closing the door, he slowly approached their bed.

Bruce saw Diana lying on the left side of the bed. She was naked and lying on her stomach, her raven hair was on one side of her head and he could see her beautiful face uncovered. He saw her left arm resting above her head and on the pillow, he couldn't help but smile at her right arm outstretched and her hand placed on his side of the bed. Her hand gently gripped the empty space as if he was there lying with her.

Diana's legs were spread slightly, her left was straight and her right was in an L-shape, he stared at the curves of her bare body and the look of her breasts as they were pressed gently against the mattress.

The moonlight shined on her skin and made it look pearlescent, her raven hair gave out a shine that made it look like a black diamond. As he slowly stripped, he stared at her lovely face and how at peace she looked, her gentle breathing as she slept was intoxicating. Bruce felt at peace just looking at her and felt that he could watch her like this forever. He had seen this image before, but never as exquisite as this. He knew this would be ingrained in his mind for a long while.

Naked himself, he slowly and carefully climbed onto the bed. But a part of him knew she was awake.

Upon feeling movement, Diana slowly opened her eyes and stared up at her husband. Smiling softly, she noticed how the moonlight made his deep blue eyes shine even brighter, almost like the sea itself.

"Hello love." Diana said softly and with deep affection. She lifted herself off the bed and moved her outstretched right hand to her side, exposing her breasts, toned yet smooth stomach and the bare skin beneath her waist.

"Hello my beautiful Princess." Bruce replied with the same soft smile. He lied down on the bed and rested on his side. He reached out and gently stroked her hair. She gently gripped his hand and kissed it.

Shuffling so he could lie in the middle, he felt Diana crawl on top and press herself against him. He felt her erect nipples, the pebbled areola, and her firm breasts against his muscled chest. Spreading his legs so she could rest hers in-between, he felt her right leg move outside and gently wrap around his left.

Smiling at her love. Diana stroked the side of his forehead gently, while holding his left hand with her right. She felt his always gentle stroking of her side with his other hand.

"I stayed awake waiting for you." Diana murmured.

"I know." Bruce whispered back.

"Did everything end well with the Royal Flush Gang?" Diana asked.

"It did." Bruce replied. "Arthur and Myra send their regards."

"That's nice." Diana said, she continued to run her fingers across his forehead and over the cheekbone and over the smoothness of his chin.

She gave Bruce a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling away, she stared into his eyes, and wondered how long this moment would last.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked her.

Looking away for a moment, Diana hesitated to responded, worried she would ruin their precious bonding they were having.

"Diana." Bruce spoke up again and turned her head so she could face him. "What's wrong?"

Letting out a deep breath, she spoke. "It's just that I'm worried we won't have time to spend after this. We're always so busy." She knew she sounded like she was complaining, but this was the price they paid being who they were and what they did.

Bruce looked at her with a soft expression and nodded his head. "I know."

Diana continued. "I just wish we could find time to be alone, just be Bruce and Diana. No Batman. No cowl. No Wonder Woman. No lasso or tiara. Just us." She couldn't hold back the hurt in her voice while she squeezed Bruce's left hand with her right gently and possessively. The chance to make love with him was something she desired for quite sometime, but she wanted to build towards that. She just wasn't sure how they would.

Bruce gave a genuine smile and pressed her against him even more. He loved Diana deeply and hated seeing how hurt she was. He hadn't had the chance to express how he felt about her in a physical sense for sometime and it ate at him somewhat. Bruce knew it was time to fix that.

"We should a have date night then." Bruce said still smiling, but it had grown wider.

Diana's eyes went slightly wide with surprise and she pulled back a little looking at him. "Date night?"

"Yes." Bruce replied, adjusting himself so his shoulders rested against the pillows and the back of his head against the headboard. "Just us, no costumes, suits, gadgets, magic. Just you and me. We'll do whatever you want."

Diana's mouth went slightly agape, she was speechless, but at the same time happy, she just had no idea how to express it.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked. "It's Sunday, so how about this Thursday? It's a holiday weekend after all."

Diana blinked a few times before a huge grin appeared. "A date night?"

"I believe that's what I said." Bruce replied, somewhat bemused by her response and her grin.

"Date night." Diana whispered looking down at his bare chest. "Anything?"

"Yeah."

Diana ran through what they could do. She knew how she wanted it to end, with sex, unbelievable sex. But she wanted to build it up. But she also wanted to have fun and do silly things.

"Princess?" Bruce asked, his voice filled with some concern.

Diana perked up right away. "How about dinner here?"

Bruce looked at her for a second: dinner here in the manor? Not a fancy and ridiculously expensive restaurant? Then again, Alfred was the master at cooking delicious meals. It was the best way to start things off.

"Okay. I'll let Alfred now." Bruce replied making a mental note to let Alfred know in the morning about this Thursday.

"Then we can take one your insanely expensive cars for a spin and off to see a movie." Diana pulled her right hand away and lifted to fingers. "First, dinner, than a movie in the city."

"Sounds great." Bruce told her, he just had to figure what movie would be worth seeing, though he did hear through the grapevine that some great ones had come out recently.

Diana then had the look of a small child that was going to have the greatest Christmas ever. Bruce couldn't quite pick up what she was so excited about after dinner and a movie.

"Then, we're going to get two big bowls of ice cream," She paused and snapped her fingers. "No. No. No. A big bowl of brownie sundae! With lots of chocolate and whipped cream and cherries." She waved her right arm in the air to emphasize how big the bowl would be.

Diana continued to grin like a maniac, it would almost make the Joker envious. "No! Fudge!" Bruce almost felt like he should take cover, or figure a way to get calm her down, but when it came to sweets, especially ice cream, there was no stopping her.

Ever.

"Brownie sundaes with fudge it is." Bruce told her as he tried to calculate how much work he would have to do to lose some the weight he could possibly gain from eating a 2-3 pound bowl of ice cream. Which, was Diana's preferred amount for her ice cream, though with her massive amount of toppings, it was more like 5-7 pounds for her.

"Wonderful." Diana said as she gave Bruce an appreciative squeeze. A seductive gleam filled her features and she slid so that she was top of him. He perfect figure brushing against Bruce's chiseled one.

"After, we'll need to work off those extra pounds." She purred, lightly tapping the fingers of her left hand over his heart. "I think we can help each other out in that regard."

Bruce gave her a predatory gleam and almost growled his excitement. "Sounds like a perfect ending."

They gave each other a chaste kiss before pulling apart. Diana then rested her head on his chest and sighed with delight.

"Can't wait for Thursday evening." Diana said.

"I can't either. It'll be fun." Bruce replied as he wrapped his right arm around her and held close like he always did and always will.

For the first time in awhile, things were finally going to break right for them. Alfred was right, patience was needed in marriage.

And they were finally rewarded. After almost three long weeks.

* * *

 **Next:** The Return!


	2. Interlude

**Chapter Two: Interlude**

* * *

 **Three days away….**

 **Diana's Office at Wayne Tower**

Diana couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes and sigh at the projection screen on her desk as she watched her long-time friend Lois Lane-Kent giggle at the news.

"Date night, huh?" Lois said as she stared back at Diana while sitting in her home office back at Metropolis wearing a dark blue shirt. "I didn't Bruce was the type who'd do a 'date night'."

Diana shrugged as she rolled up her sleeves of the dress shirt she wore. "We haven't done anything like this in such a longtime, so I can understand why you'd say that."

Lois nodded her head as she leaned back in her chair. "Guess that's true."

There was short beat between the women as they quietly worked on their respective projects. Lois finally broke the silence with sly look.

"I'm guessing you'll use the 'super-secret' penthouse over at the other tower?"

Diana's ears perked up at this and she stared back at Lois with surprise. "You know about that?"

Lois laughed, "Of course I do, Bruce let me and Clark use when we visited Gotham for work reasons."

Diana raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare back at Lois. "Really?"

"Yep, it's quite lovely and that shower room is a dream." Lois pretended to fan herself as she began thinking about the time she and her husband Clark also known as Superman spent every night of their Gotham visit taking advantage of the penthouse suite. It was quite intense and romantic all at once.

"Lois." Diana spoke sternly but with a smile.

The other woman smiled back, "Oh, I'm just having fun." Lois replied as she took a sip of tea to clear her throat. "Just remember to do one thing though before you get the real fun of your date night."

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"Make sure old tall, dark and moody loosens up and has fun if you two are forced to dress up."

Diana chuckled and ran a hand through her long dark hair. "I'll make sure to remember that."

* * *

 **Later at Bruce Wayne's office at the other Wayne Tower**

Bruce glared at Clark as his digital image projected onto the screen.

"She told you didn't she?" He said not hiding his annoyance. Though he deep down he wasn't surprised by this revelation. Women talk all the time and Diana and Lois were no different.

Clark Kent adjusted his glasses and loosened his tie before answering. "You know women Bruce, they talk."

"I knew that already, Kent." Bruce snapped back continuing the obvious charade of being angry. "That didn't mean you had to call and ask about my plans with Diana."

Clark shook his head and smiled. "You know, Bruce, sometimes you don't have to be paranoid or secretive about everything."

Bruce sighed and cracked his knuckles; he knew that he and Clark would be bantering like this for the next half hour and going nowhere. While it would have been fun pushing Clark's buttons this afternoon there was more pressing matters to attend to, primarily his job running his company.

"You're right Clark," Bruce admitted his tone changed to a more friendly one. "I just don't want everyone knowing that's all."

Clark nodded his head, "I agree, but these things get out too."

Bruce had to agree with that point, but since it was only Lois, Clark and Alfred, he'd be willing to play nice about it. No reason to make something that was going to be a light-hearted and romantic be turned into a serious event where there were life and death consequences.

Before he could answer, he saw the phone on his desk ring and noticed the name Dick Grayson appearing on the screen.

 _Wonderful timing Dick._

"Gotta go Clark. Phone call." Bruce quickly turned and began inputting commands to end the transmission.

Clark smiled, "Sure thing Bruce, have fun."

Bruce nodded his head and watched as Clark disappeared from the screen and the projection shut down. Sliding over to his right he picked his phone and tapped the answer button and turned on the speaker.

"Dick."

"Hey, Bruce," the younger man responded esthusiastically. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Bruce replied as he decided it was best to cut to the chase. "What do you need?"

"Always cutting to the chase even when you know the big date is coming, huh?" Dick chuckled.

"Alfred told you." Bruce deadpanned.

"Course he did." Dick answered, "You know Alfie, he'll tell me things that he won't tell the others."

Bruce rubbed his chin thoughtfully and knew that Dick was right, he was the first Robin after all, and he was the one of few who could talk back at him without any serious repercussions. Dick always knew when to push things right until he got to the borderline, but would back off once he felt he had made his point loud and clear.

"So," Dick spoke again interrupting Bruce from his thoughts. "I figured I'd call and maybe give you some advice."

Bruce's eyes opened wide at smartass comment and began to smirk. Dick giving him advice on having a date night? That was priceless. While he would certainly appreciate whatever suggestions or ideas Dick could provide. They were just that, suggestions and ideas nothing more and nothing less.

Bruce decided that since the Boy Scout knew when to leave well enough alone and not get caught in some uncomfortable teasing. He figured he could have some fun with his adoptive son and former protégé.

 _Your funeral Dick._

"I appreciate that Dick, but shouldn't I be giving you the advice?" Bruce asked wishing he could have a video feed right now so that he could watch Dick sweat.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"Well, you have women troubles of your own don't you?" Bruce asked seriously, he could hear the awkward coughing and some movement in the background. "I mean, you, Selina, Karen, Zee.

Bruce quickly visualized Dick squirming and desperately trying to find a way out of this. "Four incredibly beautiful, and may I remind you, older women chasing after you."

"Quite the trio isn't it?" Bruce teased.

"Well…" Dick attempted to sound calm, but his voice cracked, he knew he was in trouble now.

Bruce tried not to laugh out loud; he might as well have some fun this afternoon. He made a mental note to remind Dick not to call and act like a smartass and arrogant, even if it was all in good fun, because Bruce knew how to pull his strings to.

And do a better job of it.

 **Next: Change of plans…**

* * *

 **Note:** Decided to add this little chapter as sort of a buffer between the first chapter and the rest of the story. I wanted to include Lois and Clark in this and also thought adding Dick Grayson would be a good idea too. Partly to use this chapter to setup a future story featuring Nightwing involved with Catwoman, Power Girl and Zatanna.


	3. Return of the Steel Fang

**Chapter Three: The Return of the Steel Fang**

 **Quick note:** The interlude out of the way, back to the main story.

* * *

 **Thursday night**

It was a beautiful late spring evening. The sun hadn't quite set yet, but it still look dark all the same.

It was going to be a full moon tonight, and that meant that the skies would be bright, but the bright lights of Gotham made the sky look even brighter at times. And it was especially bright in the northwest business district.

Wonder Woman, wearing her red top, gold arm straps and black pants ensemble, flew under a twenty-foot neon sign and dodged large metallic spider legs, they were moving incredibly fast. She smirked at the funny sight of these criminals. She remembered dealing with them years ago with Batman. Though the memories were a bit fuzzy and how those circumstances had occurred were somewhat difficult to remember.

Even to this day, she still didn't know if she should be flattered or insulted about having helped Batman take them down the first time. Though she did remember how ridiculous the villains looked in their silly costumes. Giant metal spiders or octopuses, she couldn't tell and - quite frankly - it was probably not worth asking about or even attempting to understand.

Wonder Woman thought about how this night started off so well. The previous few weeks had been long and stressful and last week they set this night up. Unfortunately, as soon as they got ready to eat dinner, a call from the Batcomputer signaled trouble in the city. And after making the split second decision to suit up and join Batman in the business district, she had sincerely hoped that this would be quick and that they could return home for dinner and finish the night off the way they had wanted.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier…**

Diana was ready, wearing a nice and simple get up. She debated whether to where a form-fitting and sexy looking black dress which would leave nothing to the imagination, but it wasn't as if they were going to a fancy restaurant or play. Besides, she wanted to feel sexy, but also relaxed and casual about the entire night.

She gave herself a look over and nodded her head satisfaction. Wearing one of her favorite pair of blue jeans - which showcased her full behind – and a short sleeved snap-front shirt in black with the top two buttons open to showcase her ample cleavage. She straightened everything out and smiled.

 _Perfect._

Picking up her choice of shoes, she lifted herself off the carpeted floor and placed her shoes on. The benefit of having powers was she didn't always have to sit down and could hover. Floating back down, she turned on her heels and look at herself in her vanity mirror, making sure her light amount of makeup, mostly eyeliner and some shadow were just right.

Finished with her preparations, she walked out of the master bedroom and down the hallway to the main staircase where she knew Bruce was waiting. After only a short time, she reached the staircase and looked down with a bright smile at Bruce waiting for her patiently.

Bruce looked up and saw her and gave her slightly bemused expression. He was dressed in a long-sleeved collar shirt, black in color and dark blue jeans that matched his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle at what they both wore tonight.

"What's funny?" Diana asked as she reached the bottom and gave her husband a curious expression.

"We match." Bruce replied smiling back. "I didn't expect that."

"Well, Mr. Wayne." Diana reached up and made sure Bruce's collar was adjusted properly. She leaned in close and spoke in a huskily "You should expect the night to end exactly how we want it."

Bruce gave her a suggestive look. "Well, Mrs. Wayne, I might want to behave."

"Good idea."

They leaned forward to kiss before being interrupted by a small cough. Turning their heads to the left, they saw Alfred standing not to far away.

"Sir, Madam, drinks and appetizers are ready when you are." Alfred spoke in his dignified and regal manner.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said pulling away from Diana. He offered her his arm and she took it with a smile.

Several moments later, Alfred lead them to the dining room where there drinks were prepared and small plates set up with utensils. Bruce helped Diana sit down and she thanked him. Taking his seat across from her Alfred poured them their glasses of a very light wine mixed with cranberries. Alfred placed the bottle back on the small tray at the end of the table next to two large empty glasses and a pitcher of ice water.

"Shall I bring the appetizers?" Alfred asked.

"Please." Diana smiled her husband's surrogate father that she adored so much.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said nodding politely.

Alfred nodded his head and turned to the kitchen. Let alone Bruce and Diana started to share small talk. A few moments passed and Alfred brought out a large cart of appetizers, each was different from the last and was quite varied.

Bruce and Diana took their portions, while Alfred departed to continue cooking the main course. Because it was still early, he didn't have to rush and knew they had plenty of time to eat.

Enjoying the different foods, of both Asian, south American, and European, they commented on how Alfred was, as always, the master chef. Bruce admitted that they should do something nice for him the next time and Diana agreed.

Time passed and Alfred returned to claim the empty plates and take the cart away. So far the night had been perfect and everything that could go right so far did. For Diana it was exactly how she hoped it would be. She thought about how exciting tonight was going to be.

Diana was about to speak, when Alfred walked in and interrupted their conversation.

"Sir, Madam, a signal from the Batcomputer has appeared. It sounds very serious." Alfred told them, despite the seriousness in his tone, it also sounded as if he was heartbroken over breaking the news.

Diana's face immediately went from cheerful to a mix of disappointment and anger. On a night that was meant for them, Gotham couldn't rest. She knew deep down it was possible something would happen but she hoped it could wait. Once again, the Amazon Princess was reminded of the harsh realities of living in a city such as Gotham.

Crime never stops and neither could the man she loved.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said, he sounded mildly annoyed that on all nights, crime would crop up. Turning his head toward Diana, "I'll be down in the cave."

Bruce excused himself and headed towards the library. Diana paused as she thought about getting up, but quickly deduced that whatever was going on could be serious.

"Miss?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm joining him Alfred." Diana told him, proceeding towards the library. "If it's serious then he'll need my help."

"Understood." Alfred nodded his head. "Shall I place the main course on hold for now?"

Diana turned and smiled at him. "Yes, please, and thank you for everything Alfred." She was genuine in her gratuity and gave him a look of adoration at his kindness.

Alfred smiled back. "Of course, Miss Diana. It pleases to no end to see how happy you and Master Bruce can be."

Diana stood looking at the elderly man, standing straight and his hands clasped behind his back, impeccable as he always was.

"Be safe my dear." Alfred told her, breaking the comforting silence.

"Always." Diana replied with confidence as she sped off to the Batcave prepared for whatever was to come.

* * *

 **Present…**

And so it was that they found themselves dealing trouble and that was the Steel Fang. When Wonder Woman saw them, she tried to stifle a laugh and not make light of the situation. They were dangerous, but how much, she was going to find out.

Wonder Woman dodged more swipes and stopped in mid air and used her gold and red bracelets to block a swipe from one metal leg and was pushed back by a few feet at the blow. Though, it wasn't as violent as she thought it would be.

Lowering her arms, she saw the leader of the group staring down, while his two partners were busy terrorizing innocents on the street below. She looked at the red, blue and black suited criminal and once again tried not to laugh. She knew how pathetic they were. She just wasn't sure if they knew it.

Or cared for that matter.

"You can't stop us Wonder Woman!" Barked out the leader of the Steel Fang. "We will rule this city! You will not defeat us again!"

Wonder Woman floated in the air and crossed her arms, these three were silly and not much of a challenge. The Amazon had dealt with far worse and more dangerous criminals than these three. She figured they would be done soon enough.

"You rule this city now?" Wonder Woman replied trying to hold back from snickering. She looked down at the street and saw Batman taking care of the other two. He already had one knocked unconscious and was taking care of the other.

Batman was pulling out his Batclaw and fired at the other Steel Fang member. The claw grabbed the back of the villain and Wonder Woman could see Batman yanking with all his strength to pull him down. After a brief struggle, the other member went down with a loud slam.

After retracting the claw, he jumped forward and landed on top of the fallen member and delivered a knock out blow. He immediately looked up to see Wonder Woman at a standstill with the leader.

As if sensing that Batman was watching her, she looked down and smiled.

"I think you heard him. I need some help." She yelled to her partner.

The leader laughed loudly. "No one can stop me!"

He quickly lifted two of his metal legs and was about to swing at Wonder Woman, but was suddenly hit with three explosive balls, hitting him in the face, chest and at one of the legs. He quickly fell with a loud thud.

Moments later, two of the Steel Fang members were lying flat on the ground and the other was hanging upside down from a light post.

Batman and Wonder Woman stood next to each other as they waited for the police to arrive. As they waited, Wonder Woman couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny princess?" Batman asked with his usual tone of voice, not quite neutral, but not emotional either. Indifference seemed more apropos given the circumstances. Though he knew what it was that his partner was laughing about, he made a point to ask.

"Well, it's these same three men again. And they thought they were unstoppable." Wonder Woman said. She placed her head in her hand and shook it.

Batman sighed. "I never thought I'd see them again. But, much like last time, they were pushovers." Though he was trying to remember when they had first fought them and what exactly it was about. He did know that she assisted him, but didn't quite remember what came afterwards.

Then, he nudged closer and pushed back some hair covering Diana's right ear. She knew what this was about.

"I'm sorry our night was ruined so far." It was Bruce whispering and not Batman. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

Diana smiled softly and whispered low enough for him to hear. She knew that his cowl had enhanced earpieces, so he could hear the lowest, smallest noise.

"It's okay, we'll make things up as we go." She whispered back. "We'll still end the night the way I want it too."

Those last words were spoken with a seductive tone. And as she pulled away, she had a small and seductive looking smirk.

Batman smiled. "Sounds like…."

He was interrupted by the Steel Fang leader opening his mouth.

"For crying out loud! Did you two take my advice all those years ago and get a room?!"

The pair turned their heads to look at him. Neither showed annoyance, but amusement that the leader was running his mouth again.

"I'm freezing my palp up here! Again!" The leader was clearly annoyed, but apparently he still hadn't learned his lesson from a few years ago.

"Excuse me." Wonder Woman said. She smiled at Batman.

"Take your time, but be nice." Batman said with a hint of humor. He pulled out the object the Wonder Woman would need to silence the leader.

Wonder Woman took it and spun it around in her fingers as she turned and headed towards the upside down Steel Fang leader.

"Yeah, that's right, why don't you both head to the Batmobile and have your fun…." He paused and his eyes went wide. He knew what was going on and he didn't like it.

"Hey! Is that what I think it is?!" He started to panic and began sweating like there was no tomorrow.

Wonder Woman lifted her left hand up and held the object that the leader feared most.

"No! No! No! Keep that away from me! Not again! Aaaahhhhhhh!" The leader of the Steel Fang quickly realized that he should have kept his mouth shut and save himself the trouble.

Batman shook his head and laughed inwardly at what was going on in front of him. At least they would have some fun tonight.

* * *

 **Next:** Rooftop.


	4. Rooftop

**Chapter Four: Rooftop**

* * *

In many respects, there was always something to do in Gotham. It did not matter if it was spring, summer, fall or winter. The city was often bustling with activity of all kinds. But one could argue the most action was when the criminal element of the city was active.

While there wasn't any joy in dealing with murderers, rapists, sociopaths, and psychos of all types, there was the thrill of the hunt. It was in Wonder Woman's nature to enjoy the hunt. She was raised an Amazon, and as such, she was taught to hunt with a passion that was unmatched and to enjoy the thrill.

Landing on the rooftop of a 14-story building, she scanned the streets for anything suspicious. Pressing her fingers to the earpiece that she had placed in her right ear before leaving, she felt a ting of satisfaction that nothing serious had occurred after their dealing with the Steel Fang. The last thirty minutes had been rather enjoyable, a nice adrenaline rush against the Steel Fang.

She looked at her outfit, she had opted to not wear her usual one piece uniform, nor her skirt and cape opting for the darker colors of the red top and black pants and the gold straps and similarly colored gauntlets. It was a more appropriate look for the city of Gotham and a better look for the night.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard another person land directly behind her. With a smirk she thought about how stealthy her husband was. She always wondered what it would be like to hunt him on Themyscira, without the suit and gadgets. Or maybe they could do the hunt in the nude and end it in the lake.

She shook her head and tried to ignore her desire for Bruce. They had work tonight right now.

"Anything, Princess?" Batman spoke with the same stoic voice he always had as he stood on her left and watched the city, his city, their city.

She shook her head before speaking. "No, nothing." She listened closely to the sounds in her current location. Nothing out of the ordinary or worthwhile at the moment, but this was Gotham. You always had to be prepared.

"It's unfortunate that our date night was ruined." She spoke up with a hint of humor.

Batman turned and looked at her. He knew where she was going with this. And a large part of him was disappointed as well, however they both knew it was the price they paid for being who they were and the paths that they chose. However, he did feel a sigh of relief that the night wasn't slow or boring. While having dinner and seeing a movie later, plus getting her favorite treat, ice cream, was definitely not boring in the slightest. A small part had hoped to be out in the night, protecting the city, there would always be other opportunities to see movies.

"I know." He spoke softly, not as Batman, but as Bruce, which made Diana turn her head and look at his masked face. A tender expression had developed on her face, and he knew how she wanted this night to be about them and what they shared.

She smiled softly and gently gripped his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for caring."

Bruce gave his wife a very small smile in return. Lifting his left hand up, he gently used his gloved hand to fix a few loose strands of her raven hair. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, just being physically close to her would be enough.

"I must say," Diana broke the romantic moment, "This city provides ample hiding space." She turned to face him and delivered a confident look, maybe she could have tonight after all, though she couldn't help but feel cocky and a little bit mischievous. "Don't you think?"

Bruce turned and stared back at her, slightly confused at first, but quickly picked up on what she was implying. Diana placed both hands on her hips and gave out a cocky, almost arrogant smirk. It was clear she felt confident it what she was about to do.

Bruce smirked back, but was far more subtle, he knew what she was up to. She had often teased and claimed that he couldn't catch her - no matter the locale - and that she could catch him.

 _A cocky Amazon._ Bruce thought.

"Are you asking me to catch you Princess?" Batman asked her.

Wonder Woman crossed her arms and nodded her head. "I don't think you can, even in your city."

Batman took that as a challenge. He didn't mind playing games, he'd done that for years with other women in his life, but had not yet done it with Wonder Woman. Tonight though, was going to be different.

"You think so?" Batman responded with seriousness in his tone. "You realize you're out of your element her Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman's ears perked up and she raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Really, Batman?" _He's being so serious. Guess he's up for the challenge._

"Really." Batman responded cracking his knuckles. "I can catch you easily. Very easily."

"It that so?" She responded, right then and there she knew the game was on; it was just a matter of who would start first. "And who should start this little game?"

Batman's smirk grew wider, without another word he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a smoke pellet and tossed it onto the ground. Wonder Woman backed away and shut her eyes, wiping the smoke away with her free hand while covering her mouth to prevent from inhaling the fumes. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw that Batman had disappeared.

"Batman?!" She called out. "Batman?!" Where in hades did you go?!"

"Anywhere Wonder Woman." His voice came from behind her; she turned and stood in a defensive posture. But she saw only the building rooftop across from her. She maintained while making sure her heighten sense were aware of everything around her.

"I can be anywhere." His voice ran out again. "I dare you to find me."

Wonder Woman smiled, her eyes narrowing. "Alright then Dark Knight." She lifted herself off the rooftop and turned her head to where she thought she heard his voice last.

"I'll find you and you'll pay for thinking you can hide from me."

With those words she flew into the air and started to explore her surroundings. Not aware that the man she was looking for was hiding in the shadows behind a large water tower was directly behind him before he disappeared.

"We'll see, Princess. We'll see." Batman said quietly under his breath.

This was definitely going to be far better than a movie. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

 **Next:** The Chase


	5. The Chase

**Chapter Five: Chase**

 **Introduction:** Does it really matter who wins? FYI, Wonder Woman wears her 'Odyssey' aka Wonder Woman #600 outfit minus the jacket. While Batman wears his current suit from the 'New 52'.

* * *

She had been searching for him for several minutes, frustration was setting in, and from her starting position she knew that she had been flying over a half dozen rooftops. However, the fact that didn't just challenge her, but mocked her slightly was what irked got under her skin. While she knew where he was, or at least hoped she knew, he was definitely making it difficult. But that was his way and he wasn't someone who gave into subtleties.

Despite all that, she had a vague intuition as to where he might be. Her instincts, her Amazonian upbringing, her hunting skills, to understand her prey, were being tested. That was perfectly fine with her.

She had every intention of passing this test.

Wonder Woman floated in the air and didn't move, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, focusing, concentrating, being more aware of her surroundings. Ignoring the other, sights, smells, sounds that would affect her hunting. Instead, she focused on the scent of Batman, something she knew well, his heart beat, way of breathing, movement of arms and legs. The flutter of that massive black cape, how it sounded, the heaviness of it when it moved created a small gust of wind whenever he landed or moved quickly.

Opening her eyes slowly, she smiled as she felt more in tune with the world around her. She then lowered herself closer to the rooftop beneath her. Looking for anything different, some clue, some possible change, anything that would give away his presence.

 _I'll find you, Bruce._

He had been shadowing her carefully, smartly and diligently for the past few minutes. Watching as she flew around, hunting, foraging, yet she wasn't focused, thinking her Amazonian upbringing, her powers would lead her to him.

 _Typical._

He crouched like a tiger in the shadows, using the darkness - his longtime ally - to shield himself from view. When he followed, he was silent, almost like a ghost as he stalked her. Waiting for that moment to pounce, waiting for the moment to strike, to declare victory. Would he brag? Gloat? He wasn't sure, but one thing he did know, he would win.

He watched her like a predator, for another minute or so. Preparing him to catch her. Suddenly, she stopped in mid air, she was at least 30-feet above him, he noticed her become still and close her eyes. Using his cowl's enhanced audio and visual features he observed how she calmed herself.

 _Damn._

Batman knew what she was doing and he didn't like it. She was concentrating, creating a focused and controlled mindset to hunt. Batman watched as she relaxed and opened her eyes, smiling.

 _She's focused._

He wasn't sure how much that little standing still bit helped, but it might have given her more of an edge. He watched as Wonder Woman lowered herself further and started slowly looking down at the rooftop below her. Looking for anything, something that would lead her to him.

Now he began to wonder if the hunter was the hunted. The predator was the prey.

Wonder Woman realized she should have brought her leather jacket. It would have helped her blend in with the darkness. Too late now, she was going to have to make sure her golden belt and gold straps didn't grab as much attention as she thought it might.

Lowering herself closer to the rooftop below she moved her eyes slow and deliberate. Looking for any movement. She turned her head and body ever so slowly. She made sure to not let any thoughts of what was to come later tonight interfere with her hunt.

No matter how delicious and pleasurable it was going to be.

The left side of her mouth curved into a smile at the thought what she and her husband would do to one another. However, now was not the time.

She came to a complete stop and noticed something. She focused her attention on one stop that was at the far corner. Focusing her hearing on that spot, she could hear the distinct sounds of a familiar rhythm.

 _Got you, Bruce._

Wonder Woman moved faster and crossed her arms.

"I found you!"

Nothing.

"I know you're there."

Still. Nothing.

"Batman! Come out of the shadows. Or I'll make you come out."

She lowered herself to the ground and confidently walked to the spot where she knew Batman was. Peaking around the corner, she saw…

Nothing.

"What in Hades?"

She shot up in the air and turned her head in multiple directions.

Suddenly, she could hear movement behind her and a small whirl of wind blew past her right. She turned her head that direction and saw a batarang fly past her and then around, she watched its trajectory as it spun back and headed for her. Moving to her left and easily dodged the small black projectile as it harmlessly moved past.

Tracking it, she turned and saw the person who had thrown it and cursed.

 _Damn him. How does he do that?_

Batman grabbed the batarang and folded it up and put it back in his utility belt. Crossing his arms, he stared back at her.

"Not fast enough, Princess." He told her pointedly.

"You enjoy playing this game, don't you?" Wonder Woman said as she floated down only a few feet from him as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I don't play games." Came the stone-faced reply.

"If you don't play games." She countered, inching closer to him, almost daring him to do something. "Then why hide?"

"I'm not hiding now." Batman replied smirking. "I was merely shadowing you."

Wonder Woman tried not to laugh out loud. "Is that what you call hiding now? Shadowing?"

She received no response, as Batman continued to stare at her, his black cape billowing in the wind, like clothes hanging from a wire. They stared at one another, much like earlier, waiting for one to make the first move.

Wonder Woman flew closer and was only two feet away. She smirked confidently, and gently ran her fingers over the bat symbol on his broad chest.

"Since you obviously aren't in the mood to talk." Keeping her right palm on his chest, she leaned forward and spoke next to his right ear. "Let's see how good you are at chasing me."

Batman's lips curved a bit. "On one condition."

"No flying?" Came the quick reply, Wonder Woman knew exactly what he was asking.

"Yes. No lasso either."

"Fair enough." Pulling back, she lifted her free hand and played with the pointy ears of his cowl. "But you can't use your gadgets, no batarangs, smoke pellets, voice synthesizer, and the like, though the grapple gun can be an exception."

"Fine." He replied evenly.

She smiled and gently pushed him by his chest. "Catch me if you can."

In one motion she back flipped in mid-air and landed one knee onto the rooftop, looking up she delivered a confident look. Standing up quickly and running across to the next rooftop, she jumped and landed gracefully. Turning she taunted him with the 'bring it' hand gesture and puckered her lips for a kissy face.

Batman went wide-eyed and growled; she taunted him, and something she only did during sparring sessions. She obviously wasn't backing down from him and neither would he. Pushing his cape back, he ran after her and leaped to the spot where she was. Wonder Woman had already run ahead and was moving with grace and showing off her agility and speed. Her years of training from a young age had resulted in her at being peak physical strength and ability. Even for demi-gods they still needed the constant training to maintain their edge.

Batman moved faster to keep pace with her, but he also knew that she would and could change course at any moment. While she - at times – would be predictable, she had learned much training with him in the Watchtower and, much later, at the dojo within Wayne Manor and the AR room in the Batcave. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

But that's what made it fun.

* * *

Wonder Woman went into a baseball slide and under a massive pipe, standing right back up she didn't stop her quickened pace from the start of this little chase. She moved with a grace that only the world's greatest ice skaters had and the leaps and agile movements that made the world's top gymnasts envious. Leaping over with one arm over a large air conditioning unit, she saw her next destination.

The building across from her was at least 50-yards away. She had already determined how and when she should leap, though that wasn't an issue with her powers. She knew she'd be further ahead of Batman, aware of how he'd have to release his grapple and aim in one motion, by the time he made it across she'd be further away. Smiling confidently, she breathed deeply and as she got within 10-feet of the edge, she leaped.

Time seemed to slow as she leapt and felt the wind in her hair and against her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feel of the world around her. It felt invigorating, as if she was home on Paradise Island. But Gotham was her home now and yet even with the darkness that consumed the city, it still felt as if nature wanted to fight it's way out and be free.

Opening her eyes, she saw the edge of the building and pushed her feet out in front of her and landed, she used her momentum to roll forward and rest on one knee while also placing her right on the surface, she looked over her shoulder and saw the man she loved pull out his grapple and, as she predicted, in motion aimed and fired. She watched where it went and saw the hooks hit a large smokestack with a crunch.

Batman pulled the trigger and ziplined across, his cape spreading out behind him as he inched closer. Wonder Woman stood up and ran not looking back, still smiling.

The Dark Knight landed, looking down to see his landing spot, he released the grapple guns trigger and retracted the line. He landed with minimal impact and placed his grapple back into it's compartment, looking up, he expected to see his wife ahead of him and taunting again.

He didn't see her.

Standing up quickly, he scanned the area and wondered where she could be. Knowing he couldn't use his gadgets, infrared or other features of his cowl, he had to rely on his instincts, which were at the highest peak of what a normal man could achieve. He moved carefully and quietly, no sudden movements or overreactions. Though he knew, as did she, that they both knew each other too well. Who had the edge? It quite possibly didn't matter at this point.

Moving through the rooftop that had many hiding spots, though with the enhanced earpieces of the cowl, he could hear the faintest of heartbeats or the lowest of breathes. He wouldn't lose this one, no matter what, his pride and own stubbornness wouldn't allow it. Or as Wonder Woman sometimes said, his 'bullheadedness', even if it really wasn't a word.

He stopped when he heard a sound of something whirling from behind, he turned and saw a golden object with a red spot move towards hi mat blazing speed. Knowing he couldn't catch it, he rolled to his right and quickly watched where its next direction was. He stood up and prepared to make an attempt to grab it.

However, before he could act, he felt his legs go out beneath him and fell to his back. Landing with a thud, he looked up and saw a confident Wonder Woman, with a fist placed on her hip looking over him, without even looking she grabbed her tiara with one hand and slipped back on.

"Got you." She said triumphantly.

"Sure." He spun while on his back and used both his legs to scissor her left and twisted, tripping her.

Wonder Woman yelled out in surprise, and fell to the ground, but kept her arms out and pressed her palms in front to brace herself. Landing, she looked and saw Batman standing up, smirking.

"Had enough?" He grounded himself into a fighting stance.

Getting up, she brushed her hands and went into her own stance. "Of course not."

"Didn't think so."

They charged and started to spar. They moved quickly, rapid fire swings with arms and multiple kicks in succession. Both threw punches, but blocked each other successfully, they attempted grappling maneuvers, but countered those as well. Sweep kicks and parries weren't enough more blocking and counters ensued.

After several more minutes of grunts, growls and cries of controlled anger, Batman finally caught an opening, he grabbed her by an arm and spun her over his head and onto the ground, she landed with a loud thud and the rooftop cracked underneath in some parts. Taking advantage of this he did a small leap and landed on top of her, straddling her by the hips and pinning her arms above her head. Their faces only inches apart.

"I win." Batman said as he stared her down.

Wonder Woman had recovered, but realized she was trapped, or so she let him think. "It appears so."

"Give up?"

"Never." She shot back with a low growl. Though she did enjoy his dominance over her. Short as it was.

Wonder Woman then lifted her hips up and forcefully pushed him off her. He cried out as he flipped and landed on his back and let out some air upon the impact, while also losing his grip on her wrists. She then did a quick handstand and landed on top of him, her body gracing his, though she made sure to land gently, though not to gently.

She pressed her full body against his and pinned his wrists above his own head. Smirking and now she was only mere inches from his face.

"Do you give up?" She turned the questioned back at him.

"Never."

"What will it take me to convince you?" She asked; an undertone of seduction peppered her question.

Batman smirked back. "That's for you to decide."

"Well," She moved down. "How about this?"

They kissed, their tongues touching and exploring each other's mouths and tasting one another. This chase had been, though unofficially, declared a draw. Even though neither would ever say it to the other. Pride and stubbornness had a way of getting in the way.

They continued to make out, pulling away for air a moment later. Both smiled at the other and knew how much fun they were having. This night so far hadn't been as bad as they thought or the disaster it could have been.

Wonder Woman was going to going her mouth when they were interrupted by a loud beep. Knowing what it was, she removed one hand from his and watched as he reached over and tapped several commands into his gauntlets control pad.

What they heard next ruined the moment.

"All available units to the Third Bank of Gotham. Robbery in progress. Large contingent. All available…"

Batman cut the signal off. He heard the woman above him sign in disappointment, but he could tell by the look on her eyes that she was prepared for what they had to do.

"Duty calls." She said.

"Duty calls."

"Let's do this." Wonder Woman let go and got up, extending a hand and helping Batman off the ground.

They both straightened themselves out and nodded. They then turned and headed for the Third Bank of Gotham. Words didn't need to be said in this circumstance. Work was to be done. It was their obligation.

And it was the right thing to do. To protect others and stop crime.

They were a team and whoever had chosen to make this robbery attempt was going to learn what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

 **Next:** Stopping the robbery.


	6. The Bank Robbery

**Chapter Six: The Bank Robbery**

* * *

 **Third Bank of Gotham**

Inside the massive building that held millions of dollars, a large contingent of men was inside and they had taken control. Given the time of night, there were only four employees, two bank employees and two guards were either gagged or unconscious and placed in a corner.

With minimal resistance, several men smashed their way through the massive glass partitions and were stealing money from several of the tills. While another group were working on burning off the massive metal lock of the safe in the back. The group all wore designers suits or dark sweaters and pants. Most of them held high-powered weapons and even some knives and blunt instruments.

"We're almost down boss." Yelled out a thug wearing a protective visor, he had a massive bag slung over his shoulder. "Another five minutes!"

"Well, hurry up, youse morons!" Yelled out the wooden puppet, Scarface, dressed in a pinstripe suit with his bowler hat, he held his favorite tommy gun in his right hand. "The police will be here soon! And so will Batman! And his bitch might show up too!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Scarface." Called out another thug holding the large battery while his partner continued slicing the lock with the laser cutter. "We'll be done soon!"

"Um, Mr. Scarface…" The Ventriloquist, Arnold Wesker said, holding Scarface with his right hand. "Are you sure you want all that money, I would think we have enough…"

Scarface turned and looked at the Wesker. "What do you mean, enough?!" He leaned into the face of his caretaker. "You can never have enough! Don't say anything stupid like that again, dummy!" He head-butted Wesker and his head snapped back.

"Y-y-yes, Mr. Scarface." Came the reply from the bald-headed man as rubbed the spot where he was hit.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the lock finally broke. Three of the men, slowly pulled open the massive metal safe open and felt an incredible wall of air blew in their faces. After letting the circulation work itself out, the men turned and smiled at Scarface.

"We did it, boss!" Yelled one clad in a dark blue sweater and black khais. He slipped his mask off and pulled his beanie back on.

"I see that you moron!" Scarface exclaimed. "Now grab the damn money and let's get outta here!" He pointed his tommy gun at his men in a threatening manner.

All three felt beads of sweat drop down their foreheads and gulped, then picked up the massive bags and ran inside. Neither of them wanted to challenge Scarface, even if he was a wooden puppet. The sick and twisted nature of the puppet was too great a risk to not take lightly.

"S-s-sure, boss. Right away."

Scarface shook his little wooden head. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

As he watched his men grab the money as quick as possible, he heard a sudden crash and turned with Wesker and looked up at the ceiling behind him. The rectangular glass ceiling above broke into small pieces and a dark figure dropped down and landed on top of two thugs.

"Batman!" Scarface cried out.

Batman glared at Scarface and his handler. "It's been a while Scarface."

"Well, Bats!" Scarface yelled aiming his tommy gun at Batman. "This'll be the last time! Get him!"

Batman heard two guns cocked and he jumped into the air. He flipped and threw out three batarangs to knock the guns out before landing back on the ground. He quickly pulled out his Batclaw and pulled one thug that was 20 feet from him with the claws grapple. The man cried out as his legs were taken out from him and he flew feet first towards Batman.

He moved forward and clotheslined and merged his fists together and slammed the thug into the ground, knocking him out cold. He then slid forward and slapped one thug in the head with both his palms and shoved him aside. Batman quickly countered a right hand and did a sweep kick that sent the man flying, quickly standing, the Dark Knight bashed the man in the abdomen to slam him down.

"Whatcha standing for youse morons, get him!" Scarface shouted, motioning with his tommy gun for his men to join in the fight.

The other men nodded and ran quickly to stop Batman. Even though they all knew it they had no chance against him. It was still worth a shot to be the man that said they took Batman down.

Rolling to his right, he got in another thugs face and delivered a vicious headbutt that sent one thug flying, he then slid under another knocking him into the air and in the same spot where Batman stood he planted a small concussion batarang that knocked the thug up in the air and out cold on the floor. Standing straight, he was surrounded by six other men who charged him.

With Batman distracted Scarface and the Ventriloquist led the three remaining men away from the safe and to the front entrance where the getaway cars were located. Two men were carrying large bags of cash and the other a smaller one, plus the tools they used. However, given how heavy everything was, it made it harder to move faster than they needed.

"Hurry, youse idiots!" Scarface yelled. "The Bat ain't gonna be distracted for long!"

"Right, boss!" The man who cut open the safe said, carrying the smaller bag and the tools, he was breathing heavily.

"Move it dummy!" Scarface said, his handler was breathing hard and sweating. "Can't you run any faster?!"

"I'm trying, sir." Wesker told him, already exhausted.

Suddenly, the five felt a loud and quick movement to their right and stopped in their tracks. Wonder Woman had landed in front of them and had her hands on her hips and was smirking.

"Gentlemen." Wonder Woman began. "Did you really think you'd get away?"

"Shoot her!" Scarface yelled.

His men dropped their bags and pulled out their handguns and an automatic rifle and fired, but Wonder Woman lifted her arms and deflected the bullets with her bracelets and jumped into the air and flew towards the three firing men.

"Watch out!" Yelled one thug. He was too late to take cover as the Amazon had him left lying tackled him onto the floor, small cracks on the tile appeared around him.

Another thug dropped his gun and grabbed a lamp post and started screaming and swinging rapidly. Wonder Woman chuckled and ducked all the swings before making a fist and smashing it the post in two with her left hand. She then spun around and kicked the man and he wailed as was spinning and flying into a wall, collapsing into a heap.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the last remaining man raise his gun and tried to hit her with the butt of it, but she raised hands up and yanked the gun out of his hands. She ripped it in two and tossed the pieces aside before spinning around him with her back to his and reached over with her left arm, wrapping it around his throat and slamming him chest first with a snap mare.

 _Have to thank Bruce for showing me that one._ She thought with satisfaction as she stood up.

She turned and saw Scarface and Wesker standing alone. "Now, now, Scarface, I think you're done now." She wagged her finger at him as if he was a child behaving badly.

"It ain't over!" Scarface yelled at her and aimed his gun at her.

"Uh, Mr. Scarface." The Ventriloquist shuttered out. "I think she's right. Perhaps we should give up?"

"SHAD UP, DUMMY!" Scarface screamed, he shook violently and pointed his tommy gun at his handler. "You want one in the face?!"

"N-n-n-no, Mr. Scarface." Wesker said in fear.

Wonder Woman gave a look of utter disbelief at the sight in front of her. She had heard about Scarface many times, but never in her wildest dreams thought she'd see a puppet this maniacal, however, all she saw was a little bald man holding a wooden puppet. She already knew Gotham was beyond any sense of normalcy, but sometimes she was caught by surprise by what she saw.

Wonder Woman shook herself from her thoughts and glared at the pair. "Give up." She ordered. "Don't make me turn you into firewood." She said with a smirk and some mild humor.

"You wouldn't dare, you crazy bitch!" Scarface snapped back.

"Excuse me?!" Wonder Woman growled. She leaned forward with the side of her head and cupped a hand around her ear. "Say that again? I didn't quite catch that."

While waiting for the reply, she saw Batman finishing the last two thugs. He grabbed an ACR and disassembled the weapon with ease before slamming him against a wall and knocking him out cold. He then turned and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the solar plexus that took the second thug out.

After surveying the room, he caught Wonder Woman staring down Scarface and Arnold Wesker.

"Need help, Princess?"

Wonder Woman eyed her partner and chuckled. "No, thanks." She took a step forward. "I can handle a wooden dummy."

"WHAT?!" Scarface shouted. "How dare…"

He aimed his gun, but quickly hand it taking from him by Wonder Woman's lasso, she caught the gun with one hand and examined it giving the puppet a funny look.

"A toy?" She said, she shrugged her shoulder and tossed the little gun behind her and then quickly tied up the Ventriloquist and he fell with a loud thud. Scarface went flying forward and in front of the Amazon with a few clanks.

"Mr. Scarface!" Wesker shouted in horror. He watched as Wonder Woman picked the little puppet up and examined it with mock disgust.

"So, you let a puppet tell you what to do?" She said while turning Scarface every which way. Examining the puppet with curiosity, she was impressed by the craftsmanship and the little detail that went into the suit.

"That's right, bitch!" Scarface said angrily. "Now put me down!"

"Excuse me?!" Wonder Woman turned Scarface upside down and stared into the wooden face. "Did you call me a bitch again?" _His mouth wasn't moving? Magic? No, that story can't be true._

"Damn right!" The puppet spat out.

She shook her head, grinning evilly and gently reached up and grabbed his right arm and squeezed, crushing the little wooden arm.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Scarface cried in pain. "Stop!"

"Mr. Scarface!" Wesker cried in horror. "Please stop!" He begged.

Wonder Woman turned and stared the man lying on the floor. "Is this puppet that important to you?"

"Yes." Came the weak reply, Wesker scooted a bit to try in a futile attempt to stop anymore harm from his creation and boss. "Please, just stop, show mercy."

Wonder Woman turned back and made eye contact with Scarface "Don't call me a bitch again and I won't do anymore harm."

"Ow, ow, ow, okay." Scarface relented quickly.

Wonder Woman smiled triumphantly and carried the Scarface in one hand and walked towards Wesker. Batman approached her after he was finished tying up all the thugs and looked at the Amazon.

"Are you finished?" He asked annoyed.

She nodded and quickly wound up her lasso and hooked to her belt. "Yes, I'd say we're done." She placed Scarface down on the floor and tied up the Ventriloquist and placed him in a sitting position and, just for fun, picked up Scarface and placed him stomach first on top of the bald man's head. Scarface and Wesker were making eye contact with each other. Wesker's sweat quickly made Scarface's small gray suit damp.

She giggled and pulled out her iPhone. She quickly took two pictures and tried not to laugh anymore. She knew Batman was not happy with what he was witnessing, but it couldn't be helped.

Underneath the white lenses, Batman rolled his eyes. He'd have to have a chat with Wonder Woman about that later. Then again, Nightwing would probably have done the same years ago when he was Robin. Thankfully, he never did.

"I'll meet you outside." Batman said as he fired his grapple and shot up.

Wonder Woman watched her partner disappear from sight. She knew that he didn't find any humor in her little fun pose, but then again, it wasn't often you took pictures of a wooden puppet sitting on top of a man's head.

She took one last look at all the craziness and shrugged a shoulder. "I thought it was funny." Putting her phone back in her pocket. She quickly flew up and through the broken ceiling window.

"Um, Mr. Scarface." Wesker began after she left. He could hear police sirens getting closer.

"Shut up, dummy." Scarface sighed looking at his handler while still upside down. "Just shut up…"

* * *

 **Next: ** There's some slight out-of-character moments in the the next chapter. And some continuation from the conversation that Bruce and Dick had in chapter two.


	7. One Last Thing Before Home

**Chapter Seven: One Last Thing Before Home**

 **Introduction:** Before we jump into the extremely hot love scene next chapter to end it all. Again, I admit there might be some out-of-character moments, but I hope it's not to extreme or silly.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gotham**

Wonder Woman stood on one of the many tall buildings in the city she called home for almost a year now. She was completely enamored with how beautiful the city looked with all the lights shining as brightly as it did. It made the city look peaceful and homely then it actually looked. However, the city's true identity was hidden well by the massive skyscrapers and their bright lights and neon signs.

Wonder Woman knew that Gotham was a dark and, in some cases, a terrifying and foreboding place to live in. Though there were many parts of the city that were actually quite safe, they were few and far between. But the one thing that made Gotham's citizens feel safe and secure was that the Dark Knight was patrolling and protecting the city.

"Thoughts, Princess?" Batman asked standing to her left.

Wonder Woman turned at the man she loved and smirked. He appeared out of thin air, but she wasn't the least bit startled. She had grown accustomed to his sudden appearances and disappearances over the last several years. Though it would have been nice if he actually sent some sort of warning that he was appearing. But that wouldn't be him and she knew it.

"No," She told him, still smirking. "Just enjoying the city. How peaceful it looks."

Batman regarded her for a brief moment. "You know as well as I do." He replied in a neutral tone. "That looks can be deceiving."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're one to know." She playfully punched him on the arm. He didn't react and only looked at her.

"That's true." Batman continued. "But you found out more about me than anyone outside of Alfred or Dick ever has." He grinned at her.

"How true it is." Wonder Woman said to him, gently running her hands behind his cowl. She silently cursed that he didn't have those white lenses over his eyes, but it was part of his cowl and what made him more intimidating to their enemies. She always found it quite enjoyable to see him in the dark and the only thing you could see from him were those white lenses.

"It's been quite a night hasn't it?" Wonder Woman as she turned and surveyed the city again, looking at the massive circle of lights that peppered the sky, their spotlights below them placed in many different parts of the city. Some were brighter than others, and it looked like Gotham had it's own stars besides the ones that littered the sky in all their glory. She noticed the full moon and how bright it shined, giving a glow to the gloominess of Gotham.

She turned and noticed Batman staring at her and silently waiting for her to continue. Sighing contentedly, she brushed a few locks of her hair. "We had this all planned out, but instead," She raised her hand and started counting off the events of the evening.

"First, the Steel Fang, for gods only knows, returned to cause trouble, then we challenged one another to see who could catch who…" She was about to lift another finger to go along with her index and middle ones.

"Which I succeeded in winning." Batman sounded quite pleased with himself as soon as he finished saying those words.

Wonder Woman scowled at the man across from her. "Really?" She asked slightly irritated. "As I recall, I managed to grab hold of you and take you down without much resistance."

Batman nodded, but smirked at her. "I let you grab hold of me, Princess."

She shook her head and crossed her arms, looking down on the gravel and pretending to kick something with her foot. "If you say so, but you did look very surprised when I took you down."

Batman just stood looking at her and continued with the same look on his face. "Hmm. Care to try again?"

Wonder Woman shook her head. "No, Bruce, as much fun as it was chasing you was, I liked the results that came after."

Throwing her hand back out, she counted down again. "Steel Fang, rooftop chase, Scarface interrupting everything with his bank heist, I'd say we had quite a night." She stopped and looked at him wondering if knew what it was she left out intentionally.

A beat between them passed before either spoke.

"One else did we not do yet?" Batman asked breaking the silence.

Wonder Woman smiled. "You never got me my ice cream dessert."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Diana, are you serious?"

She nodded. "Yes, I want my ice cream." For some reason Batman swore that she sounded like a small child upset that they didn't get the gift they wanted. "You said you would get me a brownie sundae."

Batman heaved loud and audible sigh. As much as he wanted to get ice cream for them, to do it dressed in the suit would be incredibly embarrassing. This wasn't like years ago, when he monitored Diana going into a Smallville diner dressed in her previous uniform. That was broad daylight, this was Gotham, dark and dangy, not bright and cheery like his best friend's hometown.

"You do realize how awkward it would be for me to…" Attempting to explain the slight lunacy of it all going into an ice cream parlor with her. He knew Clark Kent would never live it down if he found out and lord only knew what his wife Lois Lane would say.

Wonder Woman waved him off. "Don't worry, you'd be perched on the rooftop with your statue friends, watching as I walked into and picked our desserts."

Batman felt incredibly relived inside, his heartbeat returned to normal, as it had risen rapidly during the discussion.

"Since you clearly are relieved that I'll be the one picking up our sundaes." Wonder Woman then asked. "Do you know the best ice cream place around here?"

Batman smiled and lifted his left gauntlet and flipped open the small screen and control pad. A small map appeared and he quickly typed in a request. Wonder Woman approached with curiosity and peeked over to see what he was doing.

"Batman?" Wonder Woman asked interested in what he was doing, even if she already knew.

"I know a place." Batman said, he pulled out his grapple gun and primed it to fire a zipline. "It's the best in the city."

Wonder Woman's eyes lit up and she licked her lips in anticipation of what she would get. "The best?"

Batman nodded. "Just follow me."

And with that, she did.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later…**

Wonder Woman floated down onto the sidewalk as Batman watched from above and stayed in the shadows. She walked towards Gotham City's most famous and longest ice cream parlor: Gary and Jenny. While there were 6 other locations in the city and about 50 others scattered around the country, this one - as Bruce pointed out - upon landing on the adjacent building, was the flagship store and the original.

Diana didn't pay any mind to the people watching her as she walked on the sidewalk and entered her destination, she had long ago accepted and understood why it occurred. Approaching the store front, she noticed how colorful and vibrant it was, then again the part of the city they were in was one of safer places, grabbing the door handle, she pulled it open and smelled a delicious aroma. Closing her eyes for a second, she took it in and smiled at the various scents of vanilla, chocolate, numerous other flavors, hot fudge, warm caramel and the delightful scent of fruits.

Walking in, she noticed the place was jammed with patrons, all the tables and counters were filled up and she counted only two couples in front of her. It was loud and boisterous; people of various age groups sat and enjoyed themselves. Diana felt warm inside at the thought that she and Bruce should go to this place one day. She made a note to ask her husband if this was the place they were going to go.

Standing in line, she looked down and noticed all the different varieties in the case and felt her mouth water at the sight. As she was deciding her flavors and what toppings to get, she heard the noise taper off a bit. Looking up, she looked around her and noticed the crowd was looking at her in bewilderment. She could hear whispers of people and knew what the silence was about.

"Don't mind me." She replied with a smile. "I'm just grabbing some dessert."

The two couples in front of her had been staring in surprise as well as the girl at the counter. Wonder Woman smiled at them and asked if they were done ordering. The pairs opted to let her order first, with one girl saying they wanted to see what she would order. Nodding her head and squeezing past them to the front, she smiled at the girl manning the registrar, who didn't much older than 18, with blue eyes and her blonde hair tied back, while the person, a dark-haired boy with blue eyes stood behind her and stared wide-eyed holding a large ice cream scooper. Two other workers came out and were also bewilder at the sight of Wonder Woman in the shop.

"Hello." Wonder Woman spoke. "I hope I'm not causing any fuss."

"Uh…." The boy stammered out.

"Well…" The girl began, but was still in mild shock at who stood in front of her.

Wonder Woman knew right away what was wrong and reached out and took the girls' hand in her and gently squeezed. "It's okay, little one, just because I'm Wonder Woman doesn't mean you should be nervous."

The girl seemed to calm down and exhaled loudly before smiling back. Satisfied with the response, Diana looked up at the menu and began to place her order.

Several minutes and dozens of pictures taken and several autographs later, Wonder Woman said her goodbyes and walked out with a large bag, both had two bowls in them with spoons. She smiled brightly as she lifted herself off the ground and towards her destination.

Upon reaching the very top of the building across from where Gary and Jenny was; she saw Batman kneeling on a statue and watching the streets below. Landing she approached him still smiling.

"Took you long enough." Batman asked slightly irritated. He turned his head to look at her, as he stood straight up.

"Sorry." Wonder Woman replied as she sat down, placing the bag next to her and pulled out a spoon and handed it to him, she wished she had a camera recording this scene of Batman taking a pink spoon with his dark glove. "But I have lots of fans and everyone wanted pictures we me."

She swore that he rolled his eyes behind those white lenses.

"Here," Pulling out a bowl with a cover on top. "The owner suggested this particular one from the menu for first timers."

"I've been there before Princess." Batman responded as he took the bowl, again, Wonder Woman wish she had a camera. She could hold this over Bruce's head for a long time. "Well, this was my first time, husband dear."

She pulled out her spoon, a blue one and her bowl, which was also blue in color. Batman quickly looked down and didn't realize until the last second, that he had a pink spoon and a pink bowl. He glared at her upon this realization.

"Diana…" He began sounding slightly annoyed. Too late.

"Say cheese!" Wonder Woman cheerfully said as she took a picture with her iPhone.

Batman didn't know what to do, but watch as his wife laughed at the picture. While he still showed the same irritated face and scowl deep down, he was happy for her and actually found this more enjoyable than he thought it would be.

He watched her laugh for a few more minutes before finally calming down and eating.

* * *

 **Another few minutes pass….**

Bruce didn't lie; this was some very delicious ice cream. Diana let out a squeal of delight as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth, making sure to savor the fudge and caramel mix. It was like ice cream heaven and she had no idea what could top this when it came to her favorite delicacy.

"Gods, Bruce." She turned around took another spoonful. The bowl was placed on her lap as she sat cross-legged with her back to the streets below, while Bruce was crouched on a statue. "You were so right."

"I told you." Bruce replied watching her eat. He hadn't taken very many spoonful's himself from his bowl, instead watching his wife lose her mind. It was quite a sight, seeing the Amazon Princess act like a small child getting rewarded for good grades at school or finishing the chores.

"Oh my…" Diana moaned loudly. "The mix is ssssssooooooooo perfect!"

Bruce held back a chuckle as he watched Diana gobble down more, her bowl was almost empty and she looked so happy. Though how their night would end would top everything they were doing.

"We need to go back again." Diana said as she dropped the spoon in her bowl and closed it, grabbing the bag, she placed it inside and pulled out some small papers. "The owner gave me these coupons."

Diana flashed them to Bruce, he looked at them and noted that it was for half off and couples only as well. Even with his money, it always paid to take advantage of discounts.

Diana looked down at Bruce's bowl, stunned at what she saw. "Bruce!" She stood up and approached him while placing the coupons in her pockets. "You're not even half way done!"

He looked down and shrugged. "It's delicious, but I decided to watch you, you looked so happy."

Diana shook her head and reached down and spooned a large amount. She then reached up and moved the spoon to his mouth. "Eat."

Bruce stared at her for a moment and wondered what would happen if anyone they knew saw them or if his enemies witnessed this. He stared at her and the glob of ice cream mixed with chocolate and caramel and some whip cream. He wasn't sure what to say or how to say it; he noticed Diana's focused expression and look of sheer determination in her eyes at the task she was working at.

Without thinking. "Diana…"

Before he could say anything the spoon went in his mouth and for whatever reason he bit down. The mix was delicious, a second later, the spoon went out of his mouth and Diana smiled triumphantly. Bruce looked down and noticed that the lasso was not on him and that it was still in its place on her belt. Obviously, he realized that opening his mouth was a subconscious thing.

"Well?" Diana asked as she picked up the bowl and scooped up another spoonful.

"It's delicious." Bruce told her as he decided not to resist. He realized it wasn't magic, or at least he hoped. Or maybe the ice cream was too hard to resist.

"That's what I like to hear." Diana said as she lifted the spoon and fed Bruce again. She then scooped up one for herself and gobbled it quickly, shutting her eyes and moaning with delight at the taste.

They continued this way for a few minutes until Batman decided to break the silence.

"Clark called the same day you spoke with Lois." Batman said after swallowing another spoonful of ice cream. "Was happy for us that we were trying to be a normal married couple for a change."

"I figured he would after I spoke with Lois." Wonder Woman replied as she worked on another spoonful from the sundae. "Though I'm certain they won't be surprised by us having to keep Gotham safe on our date night."

"No," Batman answered looking down at that the streets below. "Dick called."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow at this as she finished swallowing her portion. "Really?"

Batman nodded, "Tried to give me advice on how I should handle our date, but…"

"You gave him a hard time about his own love life." She cut him off sounding slightly disappointed at already knowing what her husband had done to his adoptive son and ward.

"He shouldn't have called." He told her flatly.

"True, but you shouldn't been teasing or giving him a hard time about Catwoman, Power Girl or even Zatanna. What goes on with him and those three is not something to take lightly." Wodner Woman explained to him in a serious tone.

Batman watched her and patiently waited for her to finish.

"Besides, he's a young man in his mid-twenties who has enough problems trying to figure what type of women he really wants to love and be with forever." She paused from her ice cream and looked into the white lenses of Batman's cowl. "He doesn't need you to tell him who he should be with, what their flaws or faults are, who to spend his free time with or make love and sleep with for that matter."

She took a deep breathe before finishing her point. "Or who to fall in love with."

They started back at one another for a long minute before Wonder Woman went back to eating. Batman blinked for a moment and understood her point, maybe he was prodding too much; he wanted to see Dick happy with whatever choices he made in his life. The last thing he needed was someone to tease and tell him all the flaws and faults of the women he was chasing after.

His wife had a point, it was time leave the issue to his adoptive son and worry about his own troubles.

Batman knew he had a lot to think about when it came to Nightwing, but he'd worry about that later.

* * *

Wonder Woman had just returned after tossing the bag into a dumpster. She landed gracefully next Batman and watched the bright lights of the city. A beautiful sight and something she wished she could enjoy more of. Peeking over to Batman, she watched his always determined and focused look when it came to protecting his city.

"I hope you remember to ease off on Richard." Wonder Woman brought up the subject of Dick's love life issues one last time.

"I'll take it under advisment." Batman replied in a neutral tone as he continued to listen for anymore chatter on the lines.

"Anything on the feed?" She asked changing the subject and considering the matter settled for now. She began hoping that their night was done and they could get to more important and intimate matters.

Batman looked at her. "No." He told with a hint of relief in his voice. "Why? Is there something left for us to do?" He knew the answer, but as always with her, he asked anyway.

She licked her red lips quickly and slowly backed away, giving him a seductive look. Wonder Woman gently ran her hands over his Bat symbol, but made sure it was slow and deliberate. "Well, there is something we just have to do before the night is over."

"As long as it doesn't involve taking pictures of criminals in awkward poses or me holding a pink spoon and bowl." He replied, half-joking, half-serious. "Then I believe we're good for tonight."

She laughed and playfully smacked him on the chest. "No more pictures of your enemies or pink stuff." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "No.' She leaned forward a little, pressing her chest to his.

"It's something very, very personal." She whispered huskily.

He grinned at her again and felt a small amount of perspiration under his cowl at the thoughts of what they would do when they returned to the Manor. He knew what she was implying and they both had looked forward to their date night for several days even longer when it came to a certain activity. Though crime in Gotham never took a break and neither could he. Of course, having her alongside him made it quicker and in some cases, easier.

He raised a gloved hand and gently and teasingly ran his fingers over her bare collarbone, he watched as she tried everything she could to stifle a moan. They both enjoyed teasing one another like this, but when it came to their most intimate moments, teasing was off limits.

"Well, Princess." He said with a hint of predatory lust. "The penthouse is ready for us."

Wonder Woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but kept her seductive look. "The penthouse? Did you want to sleep there for the night?"

"Tonight, yes. Perhaps spend most of tomorrow there." He replied.

Wonder Woman licked her lips again, this was slower and seductive then the last. "I like that, we can pleasure each other while watching over the city."

Taking a step back, she lifted herself off the roof and smiled. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom…" She gave him her own predatory look. "Don't make me hunt you again."

Batman nodded his head and took out his grapple. "Don't worry. You won't have to wait very long."

She smiled seductively one more time and flew off. Batman fired his grapple and stared to move through the rooftops and towards his car, where he would send it back to the Batcave. He'd move through the city faster than he usually did.

Tonight was going to end the way they wanted it to. And nothing was going to come between that.

* * *

 **Next:** Passion. Lust. Release. Love.

 **Note: ** You might notice I extended the scene. I'm attempting to set-up a possible Nightwing story where he has a relationships with three different women. It's happening around the same time or perhaps it's halfway through to the conclusion. I'm curious about the reactions and might actually go all the way with it.


	8. Released Passions

**Chapter Eight: Released Passions and the Glow of the City**

 **Introduction:** Here is the last chapter and the Mature-rated portion of the story. I hope that all of you are happy with this chapter and you enjoy the new, slightly altered, ending to the story.

* * *

 **Wayne Tower**

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Batman knew all of the nooks and crannies of Wayne Tower. He knew that the penthouse suite at the very top had multiple secret entries and numerous exits for emergency. He also knew that if anyone was curious as to when and how Bruce Wayne could show up at his own building, many would brush it off and say he owns the company he can do as he pleases when it comes to his penthouse. Of course, having Wonder Woman as your wife made it easier to explain things.

Rappelling to the rooftop of the tower, he jumped over a low wall and pressed several security codes on his gauntlet's control panel, after a few seconds an elevator shaft rose from the ceiling floor, the door opened and he stepped in. The elevator doors closed and he heard the silent whir and felt the tube move down into the hidden entryway to the suite.

Slipping his cowl off and running a gloved hand through his messy black hair, Bruce let out a sigh of relief. He had looked forward to this night for a long while and Diana had been doing the same. As he punched in his access codes, the hidden door lifted upwards and he was welcomed by the large living area before him with only the small light from the kitchen lighting the area. Bruce noted how quiet and peaceful it was.

Upon hearing the doorway slid down, he walked over and lifted his gauntlet up and tapped a few commands. Looking down he watched as the floor opened up and stairs leading down were shown, light automatically turned on as he descended the steps and into the small armory underneath the penthouse.

As the lights turned on completely and he saw the two separate glass tubes that gave a home to the suits behind them was a small computer console that linked to the main computer at the Batcave. Adjacent to the computer was a small closet of clothes, he noticed one of his dress shirts was gone, which made Bruce' heart beat a little faster. He smiled as he looked up and saw Diana's suit on the right, next to the large glass tube was a smaller glass case that housed her red and gold bracelets, lasso and tiara.

Bruce quickly opened the tube that would hold his own suit and he began to strip and went and switched to a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Satisfied with everything being in place, he walked up holding a small touchscreen controller and ascended the stairs, after reaching the top of the living area, he turned and inputted a few commands and the hidden staircase closed. Placing the controller on the plate-glass coffee table, he walked over and flipped the light off at the kitchen.

Bruce thought about how wonderful the night had been and how much was still left to come. All because Diana had made everything happen this way. Walking over into the small hallway, he paused and noticed something he didn't quite expect.

Bruce looked down after approaching their bedroom door and smirked, she had left the lights on. Grasping the doorknob he paused and listened for any sounds of the shower running. Not hearing anything, he opened the door quietly and saw the magnificent sight of Diana sitting on their bed.

Diana Wayne sat on the massive king-sized bed, wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts, unbuttoned. He slowly closed the door behind him and stared at her dumbly. She looked up from her book and smiled, scooting to her left, she placed the book into the drawer. On top was a tray and a medium-sized pitcher of water with two glasses next to it.

Slipping off the bed, she walked towards him and clasped his shirt. "Took you long enough." She joked.

"Uh huh." Bruce managed to let out, staring at her breasts and drawing a line from her face down to her slit. She slowly slipped the shirt off, making sure it still covered her ample cleavage.

"I almost started without you…" She murmured, slowly pressing her almost bare body against him.

Snapping himself out of his lust-filled mentality, he smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her slim hips. "Well, I'm glad you didn't…" Murmuring back to her, he leaned his face forward and their lips were only centimeters apart.

She felt his hot breath against her lips and let out a throaty moan. "I guess that's the best news for both of us." She whispered seductively.

They pressed their lips against each other into a passionate kiss. Their breathing was ragged as Diana placed a hand on her husband's strong neck and felt his free hand pull on the dress shirt, she quickly shook the shirt off and felt it drop to the floor in a pool around her feet. She quickly pulled his boxer shorts off and felt his hardened penis against her abdomen. Bruce somehow managed to shake his shorts off with his feet as he continued kissing her.

Pulling away, Diana helped him take his shirt off, almost ripping it in half in the process. She let out a low growl at the sight of his naked body and then with nothing but lust controlling her, pressed her lips and body against him and another fiery kiss developed between them.

Bruce groaned as they kissed and once her bare breasts and hard nipples pressed against his scarred, muscled chest. Their bodies fit perfectly together as she ran one hand over his pectoral, gently touching a few small scars.

Diana pulled apart and took in some welcome needed oxygen, but Bruce would not let her take a break. He quickly growled and started to suck on her delicious neck. She let out a loud gasp at his lips, tongue and teeth on her neck. She then felt one of his hands cup her breasts and kneaded the hard brown buds teasingly.

Pulling Bruce away, she took his hand and smirked seductively. "I think it's time we got a little wet. Don't you think?"

Bruce nodded his head and they quickly rushed into the massive master bathroom.

Several minutes later, they were soaking wet as the massive showerhead above them sprayed hot water over their bodies. After washing each other with the soap and shampoo, with Diana grinding her hips against him as he stood behind washing her breasts and stomach the entire reaching back and gently stroking the back of Bruce's neck, she quickly turned around and kissed him passionately.

The soap washed off their bodies as the steam enveloped them; the large glass wall that kept the water from the floor outside and the bathroom counter had a small amount of condensation forming. As they both battled for supremacy in their lip locking, Bruce suddenly pulled away and lowered his head to her perfect, firm breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked hard and fast.

"Bruce…" Diana moaned out, she felt him move to her other breast and gave equal treatment, she moaned even louder and almost collapsed from his ministrations. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and shoulders and let her right dangle to the side, feeling the water dripping down her arm and off her fingertips, the water cascading down her black hair and back.

Bruce moved up and kissed her again. Dina moaned even more, and felt her husband move them against the glass wall to their left. Diana though, stopped him and pulled away, pushing him back a bit. She licked her lips and roughly kissed down his muscled body. She kissed his chin, neck, and clavicle, before reaching his chest and licking a long and deep scar on his left pectoral, she kissed his nipples and slowly licked and kissed his stomach, before finally reaching her destination.

She looked up and smiled and wrapped her left hand around his shaft, stroking gently and letting her hot breath over the head. She then licked all around and spit out some saliva onto the head before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Bruce gasped loudly and gently placed his hand behind her wet black hair, while slamming his free hand against the glass in front of him, the glass vibrating upon impact.

"Diana!" Bruce let out with clenched teeth. "Damn..."

It wasn't often that they preformed oral sex on the other, and often they did the act in the shower. He felt her stroke his base and suck the head, flicking her tongue, she moaned with delight. Slowly Diana pulled away looked up with a wicked grin and opened her mouth to take his entire hardness into her mouth as the head pressed her throat. Diana made loud moans of the delight as she sucked and used her tongue over Bruce's cock. Reaching behind she gave his ass a squeeze while resting her other hand on the base of his cock.

After another minute, she pulled away giving a quick kiss to his tip and climbed back up and watched as Bruce opened his eyes and came down from his high of Diana's oral pleasure. She watched as Bruce cupped her cheeks and kissed her before quickly being pressed against the wall, Diana yelped in surprise, but immediately was lost in her husband's kisses, licks and touches as he slowly went down her slick body. He lingered over her breasts, kissing her flat, yet toned stomach, making circles with his tongue around her navel as Diana groaned. Her eyes shut as she tilted her head back and bit her lips waiting for the inevitable.

Bruce finally reached her pussy lips, placing her left leg over his shoulder, he started to lap her womanhood hard and fast. Diana moaned and moved her head to the left opening her eyes and saw her reflection from the large wall length mirror, steam had surrounded the corners and was an erotic sight and turned her on even more.

"Ahhhh!" Diana yelled out. "Bruce…. Oh… God…" She felt his tongue go inside her pussy and her hips grinded against his mouth. She felt his right hand travel up and fondle her breasts. Resting her hand on his black hair, she gripped him and gently pressed him onto her. Her other hand slapping the glass wall and moving up and down leaving her hand prints, her breasts jiggling as she grinded against his mouth and face, her brown nipples dripping with droplets and her toes curling up as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah… Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Diana let out as she threw her head back, Diana began to play her breasts, picking and twisting her nipples and squeezing them as she used her willpower to keep herself from passing out from the pleasure. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

She could hear him as he tasted her and returned the favor. Diana grinded even faster and felt her breasts jiggle more as she thrashed about. Bruce enjoyed his work and the pure joy of using his tongue to drive Diana wild while also picking and pulling her breasts wit his free hand. Diana began arching her back and letting her cleavage point outward, she tilted her head back against the glass and moaned loudly again.

"Oooohhhhh!" Diana let out again.

Bruce then pulled away slowly and let her recover, like what she did to him: he didn't let her cum. As he stood back up and faced her, the look of pleasure on her face was unforgettable, instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and a leg around his waist for leverage.

A minute later Diana opened her eyes and smiled. Stroking his cheek, she smiled at him and licked his lips.

"Let's finish on the bed." She whispered. "I want to feel your hard body and the softness of the bed as we're joined."

"Sounds perfect." Bruce whispered back, licking her lips in return.

Shutting the water off and drying off, they exited the bathroom and quickly collapsed onto the bed together. Rolling around the silk sheets as the light breeze from the open window couldn't cool the passionate heat that emanated from their bodies.

Diana pressed her husband underneath her and she scooted up a bit and he traveled down and quickly took her breasts into his mouth again. Bruce sucked gently on her right nipple and moved his tongue around the pebbled areola, while cupping her left breast and squeezed. Diana tilted her head back and moaned, placing her hand against the headboard and rested her other on the mattress, gripping the sheets her knees pressed onto the mattress his still hardened cock running against her lower abdomen.

"Bruce…" She let out. She felt Bruce push her left nipple in and she cried out in pleasure, gasping for air, while also using his teeth to pull the hard bud he sucked on greedily. Slowly Bruce pulled away from her right breasts and planted kissed towards the left one continuing his work.

After another few minutes of her husband playing with her breasts, she pulled him on top of her and spread her legs open for the moment they had both anticipated. She gave him a loving look and felt Bruce position himself between her creamy thighs.

Wrapping an arm around his neck and placing the other on his chest, she smiled at him

"I love this…" She told him.

"I know." Bruce smiled and gently pressed his palms against the mattress. Bruce slid his hard cock into her tight, wet pussy and she arched her back, closing her eyes and letting a mewling sigh come out. Bruce gently moved back and forth in her savoring every moment they were one.

Diana bucked her hips against him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. She opened her eyes and they looked at each other with want and need. Kissing each other softly, Bruce moved again with Diana moving in tune with him as they began the rhythm that they both knew so well.

Before going any further, Diana rolled them over and she was now on top, her body pressed against his as they kissed ran each other's hands over the other's body.

Diana pulled away smiling and lifting herself up with her arms and his head in the middle, she smiled at him and slowly grinded her hips against him. Moving in a clockwise motion she faced the headboard and closed her eyes, biting her lips to stifle a moan, she felt Bruce's hands cup and squeeze her breasts, lifting them and squishing them together while feeling Bruce moving counter clockwise as they restarted their rhythm.

Bruce leaned his head back into his pillow and moaned along with her. Quickly opening his eyes and watched as Diana sat up completely her perfect body sitting on top and about to ride him, resting her legs against his hips. She slowly raised herself up and down, as she rested her hands over his stomach and chest.

"Yes…" Diana hissed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the heavenly feel of Bruce's shaft stroking her insides, the walls tightening completely enveloping his manhood.

Bruce reached up and cupped her breasts and gently ran his fingers over her stomach. The only sounds emanating from their bedroom were their moans and the slick sounds of their movements. As time passed, Bruce and Diana picked up their pace and their breathing became ragged.

Diana began to grind her hips into a hard and fast rhythm, Bruce was more than able to keep pace with her. They both moaned in unison as they felt themselves move closer to their releases.

Dina leaned forward and felt her nipples brush against his chest and she felt beads of sweat trickle down her body. Bruce ran a hand up and down, massaging her bare back and gripped her hips with the other. They adjusted their movements upon the beginning of reverse missionary, as Diana began to slide back and forth, with Bruce thrusting his hips in time with her movements. After only a few more all too brief moments.

It hit them.

The couple both achieved their orgasms at the same moment and felt waves of pleasure travel through their bodies. Bruce released into her and groaned, while Diana arched her back and threw back her head, raven hair moving through the air and cascading down her shoulders, she felt her insides tighten around Bruce's cock with a vice like feel and released her juices all over his manhood. Bruce's released into her blending their fluids together.

Moving slowly, Diana collapsed onto her husband and wrapped her arms around him while he did the same. Bruce kissed her on her reddened cheek and Diana kissed his right temple softly, tasting his sweat. They both were working to regain their breath and recover. They both knew they had one more left in them, Bruce softened inside slightly, but his recovery rate was high and soon they would start over. Several moments went by as they cuddled in the afterglow of their first lovemaking position, the moonlight outside shining on them.

"I love you." Bruce said to her with deep affection as he came close to completely recovering.

Diana moved her head off the pillow and looked at him. She smiled at the gentle look and loving eyes of her beloved husband.

"I love you." Diana replied back. She pecked him on the lips and ran her hand through his still damp black hair. She felt her bond with him was always stronger when they made love, and felt as if their hearts beat as one when they were joined.

Bruce kissed Diana again and slowly rolled them over so he was one top. He adjusted himself for the missionary position, which was her favorite, as was his. She wrapped her left leg around his right and bent her right leg slightly at the knees.

"Make love to me." Diana softly let out.

"As my Princess desires." Bruce gently told her. He ran his fingers through her own damp hair as he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

He slowly and gently thrust into her and watched as waves of pleasure hit her face. He slipped an arm under her back and held her close, while slipping his other arm under her shoulder and resting his hand next to her head. Diana reached up and held the back of his strong neck and wrapped an arm around his back.

Diana bucked her hips and they started another intimate dance. Hips grinded against hips and the sounds of his thrusts and her wetness echoed in their bedroom. Diana arched her back and squished her breasts against him. Her toes curled and pressed against the bottom of the mattress.

Unlike when she was on top a few moments ago, their movements became faster much quicker than a few moments ago and they knew they wouldn't last as long. But they savored every moment, no matter how brief.

As their movements became quicker as Bruce felt himself lose control and his thrusts became harder and faster, he felt his lower body pin her lower body and her hips bucked wildly with him at the same pace.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah." Diana let out between gasps. "Harder! Harder! Do me!"

"Oh, jesus, Diana!" Bruce replied between his own deep breathes.

The couple steeled themselves for their final release and groaned.

They reached their final orgasms, Diana screamed out like she was possessed as her orgasm hit and buried the back of her head into the pillow and arched against Bruce as much she could, her insides exploding like volcano. Burying her fingers onto his shoulders and neck. Her right leg wrapped around Bruce's hips as she felt him release at the same moment. Bruce roared as he exploded into her again, like an animal that was experiencing the ultimate high, the muscles in his body tensed as he erupted like a geyser into her.

"BRUCE!"

"DIANA!"

After another minute, they slowed down and now Bruce collapsed onto her this time. He felt himself soften inside her, but he knew that he had nothing left for her and she had nothing left as well. They were both gasping for breath, slowly and with whatever energy he had left, he rolled them over one last time. Both moaned at the feeling of his cock sliding out of her pussy.

Diana adjusted herself and slid to his left, and they cuddled, holding each other. They looked at each other and smiled rubbing noses.

"That was wonderful." Diana finally broke the blissful silence.

"I thought so too." Bruce replied giving her a squeeze.

Lifting her herself up, she rolled over Bruce and slid to the right of the bed and walked over to the window that was open and looked outside at the city in front of her. Bruce rolled onto his side and watched her as she placed her left hand on the window frame. After another few moments, Bruce joined her and padded over, wrapping one arm around her waist and another under her breasts. Diana sighed contently and leaped into him, placing her own hands on his.

"Thank you for tonight." Diana murmured as she watched the beauty of Gotham City before her. Having a penthouse at Wayne Tower definitely had its perks.

Bruce smiled as they held one another and watched the night. It looked peaceful and the city he protected his entire life looked more beautiful than ever. Then again, having the gorgeous woman in his arms to enjoy it made it better.

"Your welcome." Bruce answered her as he felt the warmth of her hair and skin pressed against his shoulder as she rested her head. It definitely paid to have someone that was close to the same height as him. "I wish it could have happened the way we planned it."

Diana's eyes looked up at him and she smiled that warm and loving smile she always showed to people she loved and cared for. "It's okay. Maybe it was for the best that we fought crime tonight. It's who we are and what we do."

Bruce looked at her and nodded his head. "I guess that's a good way to put it."

Diana continued to smile and turned, pressing her body against Bruce. "And the ending happened the way we wanted."

Both laughed and gently kissed again, the pair then returned to their bed and slide onto it, Bruce placed himself in the center, with Diana climbing onto the bed and crawled over to the bed.

Diana many times would sleep on his left, but her customary spot was on his right. Diana pressed herself against Bruce, her right placed between his, her breasts pressing against his muscled chest. Diana placed her right hand on Bruce's left shoulder while gently playing with Bruce's hair on the side of head. Bruce, in turn, wrapped his arm around her waist, gently stroking her fingers on her lower back, he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders with his forearm gently rubbing her right breast.

"Goodnight, love." Diana whispered as she kissed her husband one more time.

Bruce smiled softly and kissed his wife back. "Goodnight, princess."

They snuggled together and slowly drifted off to sleep. Knowing that no matter how their date night went, they had each other.

And there could always be another date night. They had all the time in the world.

THE END

* * *

 **Final Notes:** The story is done with this 'complete edition' and pretty much nothing change with this re-release, though I don't think anyone is complaining. I sincerely hope that everyone who has read this story and those who have yet to have enjoyed the long ride. Review, favorite and all that.

Until next time.


End file.
